


Little Cap

by stonyparker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Domestic Avengers, Endgame and Infinity War never Exist, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Sam Wilson, Non-Consensual Spanking, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Spanking, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Thanos don't exist, Tony Stark Acting as Steve Rogers's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonyparker/pseuds/stonyparker
Summary: Just about Steve Rogers turned to a teenager.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Steve Rogers, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers & Thor, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	1. Introduction

What happened when Steve Rogers accidentally touch one of Tony Stark's project and turned him to a teenager? What would Tony do with his boyfriend now? Like he just can't believe now that his boyfriend is a teenager and not only that Steve turned out to be a rebel teenager and always do something in the wrong way and leaving Tony have to deal with him to lead him back to the right path. When Bucky decide to visit them, Tony explained him and Bucky show Tony how to deal with naughty boy like Steve and Tony can't believe how inventor, and billionaire turn to be a babysit for Steve.

Tony wish he could get Steve back to normal but the words that always came to his mouth making him can't do that so he decide to let him on his teen size and when they are out for Avengers business, Tony and Steve agrees to hide it from public even the Avengers know this but they are respecting this decision especially when it come to enemy who want take Steve so bad.

How Tony will do that? Will Tony survive with Steve's misbehave behaviour adventure?

Warning: Spanking! If this not your way and your style please ignored it!


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One 
> 
> Again Warning: this story has spanking included, so if this is not your things please skips it and ignored it :)

That night before dinner, Steve just finished preparing some food and decided to call his boyfriend in his lab and when he entered the lab,   
he could see how busy he was and Steve smiled at him.

"Hi," Steve said.

Tony turned around "oh, hei" he smiled as he let Steve kiss his cheek.

"What are you doing?" Steve asked as he decided to snuggle on the older man.

"I'm currently working on my project and what about you?" 

"I just made dinner," Steve said.

"Okay," Tony said, "why don't you wait for me and I'm going to follow you later?"

"Well, I gotta wait you here"

Before Tony can respond to him, Steve decides to look around the lab as he looks at the weapon that Tony currently worked on.

"What was this?" Steve asked.

"That's my project" Tony said "can you put them down? It's dangerous" Tony said.

Steve pouted "but I just want to see" he said.

"Steve, put em down or there will be consequences" Steve huffed but did

Steve then looked around again and see another project and about to touch him when he feel sharp smack on his bum and Steve yelps,

"Oh, what the hell"

"Watch your language, young man. Also what did I say to not touch anything"

Steve pouted as he rubs his bottom "but i'm curious, Tony"

"Go sit down or"

Steve huffed before he did sit on the chair as he waited for Tony to finished and when he can make sure Tony didn't see him, he decide to look at the weapon and touch it as suddenly,  
"Steve No!"

An explosion coming out and Tony jumped "Steve!" his eyes widened as he panicked as he realized Steve wasn't there anymore "baby, where are you?"  
"Tony"

Tony turned out into the voice from the corner and Tony letting out his screams "Oh my god" there in the corner is Steve currently sucking his thumb and he isn't himself but a teenager?  
"Steve?"

Steve looked at him with his blue eyes "Tony, what's going on?"

"Oh my god"

Steve frowned at him before he turned at himself and he cried "what happened?! Why am I like this?!"

"What happens when you don't listen to me to NOT touch my project!" Tony said.

Steve frowned again and cried "sorry! I didn't know that!"

"Well, you should know that. I told you but you didn't listen to me" Tony said.

Tony then get closer to Steve before he picked him up "Jarvis, take us to my room"  
"Right away, sir"

Once they arrived at their room, Tony instantly dragged Steve into his lap.

"Wait, Tony" Steve squirmed "what are you doing?!"

"Teaching you so you could listen to me next time!"

Steve frowned as Tony pulled down his pants and following with his underwear and Steve shocked,  
“TONY!” Steve tried to protect himself but Tony caught his wrist.

“Now, Steve. What I’m going to do when you decide to not listen to me” Tony asked him as he put his hand on his bottom.  
“I get spanking” Steve pouted and blushed when Tony decided to spread his legs and he can see himself through the reflection in front of him.

“Right. How I’m going to spanking you” Tony said.  
“You will spanking me as much as till I learned my lesson”

“Atta boy. Now why are you getting spanking?”  
“Because I didn’t listen to you and make myself like this”

“Exactly. Do you know what I have to explain to the others when they find out about you”

Steve letting out his sniffles “I’m sorry! I didn’t know that!”

"Hush, save your sorry later once I'm done with you" Tony said as he lifted his hand and brought his hand down across his bottom and Steve yelped.  
"Please"  
"We just started," Tony said.

Tony keeps spanking his boyfriend as he frowns as he realizes something. Now Steve is a teenager and a lot younger than him and that means Steve becomes his responsibility and his job as the leader of Avenger will become a problem. Steve cried as Tony paused.

Tony then reaches his hairbrush "after this, I want you to stand in the corner and then we have a conversation about this" Tony said as he tapped the hairbrush on his bottom.  
"Please no more!"  
"I will stop once my hairbrush has a serious conversation with your bottom" Tony said as he began to smack his bottom.

Steve letting out his sobs as he didn't know what to do "please, I'm sorry!"

Tony just ignored him and Steve threw his hands to cover his bottom and Tony instantly removed his hand and pinned it behind his back and when Tony thought Steve had enough, Tony stopped and put the hairbrush away.

"You done and go stand in the corner" Tony said and when Steve still didn't move, Tony smacked him "now"  
"Hmm"

Steve slowly stand up as he walked into the corner and about to rubs his bottom but Tony stopped him,  
"Hands on your head" Tony said and Steve just did "now I want you stand there and think for what you just done while I'm going to tell the team about this situation" Tony said 

"Jarvis, keep on eye on him and make sure he didn't move while I'm telling the others"  
"Alright, sir"

With that, Tony walked out of his room before he pulled out his phone and called Bruce,  
"Bruce"  
"Tony"  
"Where are you?"  
"I'm currently away, why?"  
"We have a serious situation" Tony said and Bruce frowned "what?"

Tony sighed as he explained everything to the scientist and Bruce frowned "so, what we have to do now?"  
"I don't know, I'm going to talk with him and have conversation with him"  
"Alright then, let me know if you need a help"  
"Yeah, thank you"

Tony letting out his sigh as he looked at his boyfriend who currently still stood in the corner, Tony walked back to his room and entered the bathroom to pick the lotion and pick some new pajamas. Tony sits on the bed.

"Steve, baby. Come here" Tony said and Steve instantly ran into Tony.  
"I'm sorry!"  
"Hush, I know you are sorry, baby. I forgive you but still we have another conversation about this situation" Tony said before he let Steve sit on his lap.

"Hmm?"

"I just talked to Bruce and some team will find out this soon once they are back in the tower. For a while, you will have to follow the rules that I made for you"  
"I'm listening"

"Since I still can't find the project to get you back to the original size and age, you will have to follow it. The rules are: no smoking, no party, not talking back, no swearing, and since you are turned to be a teenager, there will be more lot of rules and we will take a break"

Steve frowned "there's too much, so you're not gonna be my boyfriend? What I have to call you?"

"Until I can find out how turn you back to your size, we're not together but still I'm keep on eye to you"  
"And what about me being Cap and the Avenger?"  
"If you have a mission, there should be one or two people that come with you. You still can be a leader of team but you have listen to us and never do any stupid and I'm going to tell this to Fury later"

Steve sighed.

"If you decide to break the rules, there will be consequences" Tony said as he patted his bum "your bum will be paid anything from your behavior" he said "Jarvis, can you order me some stuff for him?"

"Right away, sir"  
"Now, come here, I'm put some lotion on your bum"

Steve nodded and lay on his lap again and Tony spread some lotion on his red bum and once he was done, Tony told him to get dressed in his pajamas.

Tony smiled when he saw Steve is yawning "go get some rest" he said and Steve just nodded.

Not long, Steve closes his eyes and begins to sleep.


End file.
